Brina
Brina is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Trina Vega (B'/eck and T/'rina). It is also commonly known as Treck (Tr/ina and B/'eck'). It seemed as though Trina liked Beck when he and Jade broke up. In Car, Rain & Fire the two kissed and Beck said he liked her, but it was just a trick to teach Trina not to lie because Trina had spread a rumor that they were going out. Beck seems to be irritated by Trina often, like the others, but seems to tolerate her anyway. This ship has a very low fandom given that most people ship Beck with the other girls. For the real-life pairing of the actors Avan Jogia and Daniella Monet, see Davan. Brina Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene' *Beck and Trina are standing close together when Tori shows everyone how she decorated her locker. *When Beck says that Tori has finally learned the lesson of the bird scene, Trina smiles, and she glances back at him. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Beck and Trina talk to each other for the first time in Survival of the Hottest. *Trina suggested the gang use the back door, but Beck informs her there isn't one. *Trina tells Beck that his RV is cool. *Beck is really angry that Trina invited herself to the beach with the rest of the gang. *Beck doesn't get mad when Trina says 'We've got to get out of this STUPID RV!!' 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Beck to use the fish to smooth his feet as well. *Beck insists Trina to tell the doctor the reason why Andre, Jade, Robbie, Trina, and Beck are at the hospital. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck helps take care of Trina. *Trina attacks Beck by trying to hit him with a pillow. * Unwillingly, Beck massages Trina's gums. *Trina has her legs on Beck's while he (and André) massages her mouth (although he attempts to push them away). *Beck (along with Robbie and André) try to release Trina when she was tied up and asleep. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck tries to stop Trina from joining the second group. *Beck suggests that Trina should wear the hamburger (originally, Jade wore the hamburger). 'The Wood' *Trina sits next to Beck at the Asphalt Café. *Trina shoves her arm in front of Beck's nose and tells Beck to smell it. *Beck does sniff her arm. *Trina tells Beck that's her natural scent, and smiles. *When the Producer from "The Wood" says Trina "Reeks of desperation", Beck teases her by saying that's her natural scent. *Beck auditioned to be in the reality show right after Trina. Season 2 'Locked Up!' *In Yerba, Beck and Trina stood near each other to look at the picture that Sgrodis was showing the gang. *Beck and Trina were both worried and shocked when the soldiers arrested Tori. *Trina and Beck both grab onto Tori in order to keep her from being dragged away from the soldiers. *Beck asked Trina how her little speech about Tori was helping. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Beck and the others screamed and didn't like that Trina came when they found her. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *When Trina comes back home after falling while jogging in her 10 inch heels, Beck makes a sympathetic/sarcastic "aww" sound. *Trina told Beck that 2 little Canadian boys laughed at her when she fell down. She most likely only told Beck this because he is Canadian. 'The Worst Couple' *Trina is seen laying her head on Beck's shoulder. *Beck does not try to get her off his shoulder even though he is clearly upset and/or angry. *After Beck gets in a fight with Jade, Trina tells him she's not dating anyone and strokes his hair, saying she would never fight with him. *Beck doesn't stop Trina from stroking his hair. *Trina wants Jade and Beck to get break up so she could go out with Beck. *When Beck goes outside to make up with Jade, Trina tackles Beck and is literally is on top of him, and the whole gang has to get her off of him. *Trina says that she always thought that her and Beck would make a great couple. *Trina is very happy when Beck doesn't go outside to be with Jade. *When Beck is about to go outside to make up with Jade, Trina winks at him and makes a kissy face. *Trina tells Beck that she is a fun girl, but he says that she's not. She then says he's very good looking. *Trina seems to have a crush on Beck in this episode. 'Car, Rain & Fire' *Trina spreads rumors that Beck asked her out. *Trina calls Beck "Hey pretty boy". *Trina kisses Beck in the hallway and bites his lip, and when Beck says she did, she says she tried to bite both. *Trina works hard to cook dinner for Beck even if it was unfinished and she bought the wrong kind of meat. *Trina was furious that her turkey was still frozen as she really wanted to impress Beck. *Beck teaches Trina a lesson by making her think that he likes her with the help of Robbie and Andre. *Beck even kisses Trina in order to do this. *Beck was the only one of the 3 guys that kissed Trina to get her back, possibly showing that he chose to kiss her. *Beck didn't have to kiss Trina to act like he liked her, but he chose to. *When Andre was going to hit Robbie with the teapot Beck grabbed Trina and held her for a few moments. *Beck knew where Trina's class was. *Trina was worried about the kiss with Beck and asked whether it was the onions. *Beck and Trina kissed twice in the episode. 'April Fools' Blank' *Beck and Trina are sitting side by side on the 70's Game Show. *Trina rests her head on Beck shoulder and puts her hand on his chest during the 70's Game Sho w. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *They sit next to each other on the party bus. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Trina panics when she realizes Beck comes because she wants to look good in front of him. *Beck tells Trina she has mayo all over her face. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Trina stands next to Beck when she blows her nose in the hallway. Season 4 'The Hambone King' *Trina sat down on Beck´s lap. *When Trina sat on his lap Beck seemed annoyed, but he didn't tell her to get off of him, possibly meaning that he didn't mind it too much. *Trina gently stroked Beck's chest, and even though he looked slightly uncomfortable, he didn't try to stop her. TheSlap.com Hints: *Beck posted a status update about Trina's singing. His mood was "help." Beck: '''I wish I could use a remote control to put Trina on mute. She's trying to sing an Adele song. TRYING. *Trina said in an update that her and Beck would be the perfect couple and that she has to get her some of that hotness. Her mood was "In Love." *Trina wrote in an up date and Beck replied. '''Trina: Do any guys want to come over and make some ice for me? All the beverages are warm and all the ice trays are empty. (Her mood was hopeful). 'Beck: '''This is truly a new low in laziness. *On the Cooking With Beck video, Trina seems excited/happy that Beck is cooking at her (and Tori's) house. *When she ate the cereal and milk that Beck made she said Beck was the best cook ever. Episodes with a Brina Plot/Sub-plot 'Car, Rain & Fire- 'Beck pretends to like Trina and they kiss twice in this episode. Fanfictions *The Brina Category on Fanfiction *b e a u t i f u l by InsaneBlueberry *Simple by Shatteredsand *p e r f e c t by InsaneBlueberry *art of suffocation by bubblegum days *silent love hurts the most by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken *Your Head's In The Clouds by TheBansheeQueen ONESIDED TRINA'S POV *As He Stood Near The Door by Pitbull115 *Not on Purpose by Multiple-Shipper Girl *On A Mirror's Surface by Crazyhumor *I'm Going Down With You by clawsandteeth *Just A Shot Away From Madness by Dance Elle Dance *Take This For Rehb by Skrewbald *Dear Trina-Rina, No One Likes You by samlovesherham *by RexPlanner *by RexPlanner ''If you read any of these, please write a review to tell the writer what you thought and let them know you found out about their writing through this wiki. Thanks! Gallery Category:Pairings